The 2 Angels
by Revengermajestyliberator
Summary: So back with a oneshot. This one happens sometime during Episode 10 of Season 2... I don't own Love Live... and please enjoy and review


Well umm... I'm back with a new oneshot... and this time it's my OTP MAKIRIN (WHOHOOO!) So umm... yeah as usual I do not own Love Live (if I did then there would already be a MakiRin pairing). Also name is based on their song "Beat in Angel".

* * *

><p>It was a normal day in Otonokizaka High School. However, to some people inside the school, or rather a certain idol group, it was anything but normal. Since Christmas vacation was over, the students are going back to school. However, normal is an understatement, especially for an orange haired girl currently dragging her brown haired friend through the school grounds...<p>

"NYAAA~!" The orange haired girl said as she dragged her friend along with her. The other girl seemed helpless though as her efforts to break free are for naught.

"R-Rin-chan... please slow down," The brown hair girl said as she gasped for air... apparently Rin has been dragging her for a while already as she pants and gasps for air.

"Not a chance Kayochin nya~! Let's go nya~!" Rin replied happily as she continued to drag her best friend Hanayo.

"DAREKA TASUKETTE! (Translates to Somebody Save Me according to some translations) Hanayo screamed as Rin continues to drag her... her screaming not helping in the least.

Hoshizora Rin the orange-haired and one of the energetic members of μ's (pronounced Muse). μ's is the idol group of Otonokizaka, consisting of nine members, and her childhood friend Koizumi Hanayo is a member like her. Unlike Rin, Hanayo is the more reserved and shy. But why would Rin be in a rush? Well it's most likely because the 2 are looking for a certain batchmate, the red-haired Tsundere as well as their music composer, Nishikino Maki. They don't have to look far though as the said girl is walking through the hallway. Suddenly seizing the opportunity, Rin released Hanayo and ran full force at Maki. Hanayo immediately gasped for air as she slowed down, though it didn't seem to work as she ended up passing out due to the lack of oxygen.

"MAKI-CHAN NYAAAAA~!" Rin said out loud as she ran at the redheaded girl.

"Huh?! Wha-?" Maki said as she turned around. Upon seeing Rin run at her, her eyes immediately widened as her friend hugged her, an evident blush growing on Maki.

"R-Rin stop it!" Maki tried to reply angrily, though for some reason she couldn't, as the words seemed less harsh than they should be.

Rin... always so energetic... Maki thought to herself. Rin may be slightly annoying... but I always couldn't keep my eyes off her... As Maki was thinking of this, she slowly eased into Rin's embrace, with the 2 enjoying the feel of the other.

Well, as the 2 enjoyed the intimate moment, Hanayo slowly drifted back to consciousness. She slowly rubbed her eyes to register where she was... the school hallway... with a twist. Maki and Rin are in each other's embrace, surprised beyond belief the only thing Hanayo could do was to shout.

"Maki-chan! Rin-chan! WHAT ARE YOU 2 DOING?!" Hanayo shouted straight at the 2.

That seemed to do the trick though, as both Maki and Rin blushed as they jumped away from each other, blushing harder upon remembering what they just did. Though despite the fact that they are blushing, the sensation they felt in each other's embrace couldn't leave them, in fact both girls have disappointment in their faces upon the moment being abruptly stopped.

Mou, Kayochin! Why ruin it for Rin nya~ Rin thought to herself as she flashed Hanayo a look of disappointment, Maki may not have noticed it... but Hanayo though...

Oh no, I ruined Rin-chan's moment... Hanayo thought to herself as a frown appeared on her face as she felt bad for ruining the moment.

What? Why? Why did I enjoy Rin's embrace... could it mean... that I like Rin? Maki thought to herself as she looked down to keep the 2 from noticing her face reddening once more.

Awkwardness consumed the air around the 3 girls as the tension felt like it just increased. All 3 girls are unsure of what to say, until Hanayo's phone started to ring. Grateful for the chance to look away, Hanayo immediately pulled out her phone, her face reddening upon seeing the sender's name. When she looked back at her friends they immediately realize who it was.

"Go nya~. She's expecting you right nya~?" Rin asked to Hanayo while Maki could only nod in agreement with Rin, still shocked about what happened.

"T-then I'll be going," Hanayo replied before heading off to meet the sender, running as fast as she could like Rin never dragged her earlier that day.

"S-so Rin... should we go to class?" Maki was finally able to ask after being able to unfreeze from the ordeal.

"Huh? O-oh ok," Rin replied shyly before the 2 walked to class. On the way though, Rin managed to slip her fingers between Maki's own fingers. Maki noticed though, but could only blush as the duo walked to class.

Passing the stairs, Hanayo immediately ran through them going up until she reached the roof. There on the roof waiting for her was a black haired girl with twintails tying up her hair. When the girl looked back though, both immediately hugged each other with the girl using the opportunity to kiss Hanayo, a gesture Hanayo immediately returned without hesitation. As soon as both released each other from the kiss though, Hanayo immediately made sure that the girl was still beneath her embrace.

"So Hanayo, how was it?" the girl asked.

"Well Nico-chan... it was ok, but I think we might need help for this one, both of them are just too shy to reveal it to each other." Hanayo replied.

Yazawa Nico, the president of the idol club as well as a member of μ's sighed as she hugged Hanayo tighter. Nico and Hanayo have already been dating for a while. People would have expected them to end up with someone else, yet no one was surprised considering both have a deep love for idols, perhaps this was the connection that brought them together. Both of them are trying to get a certain duo to get together, but seeing that it has come to this...

"I guess we have no choice," Nico said before pulling out her phone, sending a message for help.

For the rest of the day, Maki couldn't focus and neither could Rin. While it was normal for Rin to end up not focusing, it wasn't for Maki, as both would end up looking at the other when that person wasn't looking, at times Maki would sneak a glance at Rin, and while at times Rin would glance at Maki, both will look away when the other noticed. This continued on for the rest of the day. And when school ended though, it only meant one thing, idol practice. Since μ's made it past the 2nd round beating the top group A-Rise, they had to work harder to win the competition. So as class ended, Rin, Maki and Hanayo being classmates walked towards the clubroom together though to their surprise the only other people outside the room are the 3rd year trio, Nico, Tojou Nozomi the spiritual mother (and groper) of the group and their choreographer Ayase Eli.

"Where's Honoka-chan, Umi-chan and Kotori-chan nya~?" Rin decided to ask.

"Off on a date." Eli replied.

The 2nd year trio, Kousaka Honoka, Sonada Umi, and Minami Kotori are the 3 founders of the group, with the 3 being childhood friends like Hanayo and Rin... though unlike the latter 2 the 3 of them are dating each other. The 3 have important positions in the group though, Umi was the lyric writer, Kotori was the costume designer and Honoka was the leader.

"Oh right, today's a day off," Hanayo realized, "Well maybe we can still discuss some things?"

Everyone else present agreed, so they all proceeded to enter the room, though when Maki and Rin entered the room though, the other 4 immediately ran out the door with Nozomi shouting...

"DISCUSS ABOUT YOUR FEELINGS FOR EACH OTHER!" Nozomi shouted as she slammed the door behind her holding the knob to keep the duo inside the room.

"NYA~?! LET US OUT NYA~!" Rin said as she banged on the door.

"Ok, but I can give you a washi washi suru nyan." Nozomi explained from the other side of the door.

At the sound of this Rin immediately stopped all effort to try to open the door, when she looked back though, she could see Maki was uncomfortable, looking for something to distract her, so Rin thought that she might as well so with a sigh... she asked her question.

"Maki-chan?" Rin asked Maki.

"Y-yes?" Maki replied.

"What does Maki-chan think of Rin nya~?" Rin decided to ask Maki as she approached her.

"E-EH?!" Maki stuttered as she backed up a bit, unsure of what to say, "Energetic... and friendly?"

At the last part, Rin could only frown... disappointment seen in her eyes.

"Oh... Rin understands," Rin sadly said as she looked away.

"W-wha? Rin tell me why?" Maki said as she got Rin to look at her.

Rin now has tears almost falling out of her eyes; like she's trying to hide something... with nothing left to do she caught Maki by diving in and embracing the girl.

"E-eh? Rin why?" Maki asked again... although she was already blushing at the contact... she feels the need to know why.

"It's because..." Rin said as she took a deep breath before continuing, "Maki-chan doesn't like Rin nya~."

At this though, Maki felt like she just hurt Rin... but she wants to know why...

"Why?" Maki asked although unsure.

"I- it's because Kayochin said the same thing nya~..." Rin revealed.

"Wha? Rin... you like Hanayo?" Maki asked Rin, Rin hid her tears by putting her face on Maki's shoulders... yet by what Rin seemed to muffle as her tears started to flow, Maki took the answer as a yes. "When?"

By this... Rin moved back before starting to explain her side.

"It was a few weeks after the fashion show nya~. Rin... Rin confessed to Kayochin, but Kayochin turned Rin down nya~ Because Kayochin was already dating Nico-chan nya~." Rin explained before hugging Maki again.

At this, Maki could only feel sadness... not only on Rin's story... but because of how similar it is to her.

_So this is why... all this time she was hiding this... _ Maki thought to herself before she hugged Rin.

"Rin... you're not the only one who lost..." Maki replied.

At this Rin immediately stuttered back... but immediately returned to Maki's embrace... wanting to know Maki's story... so she motioned for Maki to continue... and so she did.

"It was in our training camp... I-I liked Nico-chan... but she told me that she was already dating Hanayo... it was sad for me." Maki said as she tightened her hug on Rin before continuing, "But... it feels more sad for me to see you like this... I don't want to see it again."

At this, Rin moved back before asking, "So Maki-chan likes Rin nya~?" When Maki nodded Rin immediately embraced her.

"Yes, Rin I like you!" Maki said as she returned Rin's affection, "No... it's because I love you... and seeing you like this, I don't want to see it again, because I can't handle a moment without you!"

By hearing this Rin only tightened her hug at Maki before she too said what was in her heart.

"Rin loves you too nya~." Rin replied.

At this, the embrace between the 2 were so deep... so deep that it could only mean...

"So, Rin, may I umm... k-k-k" Maki tried to say the word "kiss" but ended up stuttering every time she tried to say it. Rin could only giggle at her now girlfriend and pushed her lips into contact with the other.

The kiss was the most blissful moment to the 2... at being this close to the other and openly revealing their affections to the other... it was a moment for just the 2 of them... until the door suddenly opened.

"Ara?! What's this?" Nozomi teased as she went inside and walked over to her hidden camera and picked it up.

"AH?!" Both Maki and Rin shouted in surprise as they backed up from each other, both blushing further upon realizing that Nozomi has filmed their entire moment.

"Ah?! Isn't Eli going to do something about this?" Maki asked with her question answered by Nico and Hanayo that just entered the room.

"Eli did... but," Nico started before both moved out of the way to show Eli on the ground shivering (most likely from Nozomi's washi washi).

"Oh..." Both replied simultaneously, feeling sorry for their blonde senior who tried and failed to protect their privacy.

"Well aside from that, Maki-chan Rin-chan... we would like to apologize... and also congratulate you 2... We're sorry for hurting you 2... But, congratulations for finding each other," Hanayo said.

"Thank you Nico-chan and Kayochin nya~" Rin replied cheerfully.

"Well... I think they might need a few more minutes to themselves..." Nozomi said before walking out followed by Nico and Hanayo who closed the door behind them.

Once they were alone again, Maki and Rin once more locked onto each other's embrace having no intention of releasing the other as they kissed once more... deepening their love for each other.

"Maki-chan... Rin would like to say thanks... thanks for being Rin's angel, Rin loves you, Maki-chan," Rin said as she buried her face into Maki-chan's chest.

"Rin... thank you for being my angel as well... I love you too," Maki replied before the 2 shared one more kiss together before walking home together in each other's home, content at being close to the one they love.

* * *

><p>YES! MakiRin story finally! This story has been bugging me for a while... and now that this oneshot is out yes... well hope everyone enjoys the story and umm... Muse Revengeance is still ongoing if anyone is wondering. So thanks to whoever read this and to my classmates and friends who are reading this... thanks for taking the time to actually read this story. :D<p> 


End file.
